


Mrs. McCoy

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Fluff, Genderswap, Married McKirk, annoyed Jamie, possessive Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jamie decides to take her new husband's last name. Turns out, they both really like the way it sounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an old prompt at the buckle up kink meme that I twisted to suit my het loving purposes. It called for smut at the end, but I left that up to the imagination:)  
> I've screen capped several other prompts to use in later fics.

Jamie Kirk had had enough. Admiral Komack was not going to keep manipulating her by using her last name against her any more. He kept trying to guilt trip her by telling her as a Kirk, she should be at every Remembrance Day and give speeches about her dad to masses of people despite the fact she'd never met him. 

She was trying to enjoy her first shore leave as a married woman and her quality time with Bones had already been delayed by various forced appearances. She hated being famous worse than ever. 

Then there were the sleezy dudes who kept trying to hit on her which caused no end of aggravation for her. Just because their marriage wasn't public knowledge yet didn't mean people could just ignore her wedding ring. (On the positive side, seeing her cooly rejecting overly flirtatious officers and ambassadors made Bones definitely turned on and eager to reassert his husbandly position.)

Finally, after the twenty-eighth millionth time of a reporter asking her about being a Kirk and living up to her last name that she inwardly snapped and made the decision that wouldn't be a Kirk anymore. Sam could carry on the family name just fine anyway. She knew Bones wouldn't mind her taking his name and Captain McCoy had a nice ring to it. 

In a couple days, she had procured the proper paperwork and begun to fill it out, secretly asking Scotty to make her a new nameplate for their quarters on board ship. 

She imagined Pike would approve if he was still alive. He'd never let Komack jerk her around like that and he'd also been the first to point out she was in love with her best friend before she'd even realized it herself. 

With a triumphant grin she signed the last form and sent it to Starfleet. They wouldn't be happy, but they legally could not refuse her request to change her name. She knew, because she'd asked Spock to be sure. 

Her first officer's eyebrow had risen slightly but all he'd asked was if she was absolutely certain she wished to become Captain McCoy. 

"Yes, I do, Spock," she said decisively. "The world needs to quit it's ridiculous obsession with Kirks and realize we have our own lives away from Starfleet. Plus, I think Bones will like it."

"You have not told him, yet?" Spock asked. 

"Nope. Once I get the paperwork back and the new nameplate, I'll tell him and anticipate a very positive reaction." 

She rubbed her hands together gleefully, imagining Bones calling her Mrs. McCoy and possibly pressing her up against a wall......ahem. Spock looked awkward now, so she had pity on him and sent him on his way after swearing him to secrecy. (Except with Uhura. She'd been a witness to the ceremony and deserved to know.) 

Despite feet dragging and second guessing by higher ups, the paperwork went through and she was officially Jamie Tabitha McCoy now. 

She and Bones returned to their quarters the night before the Enterprise left and she stopped just outside the doors to make the big reveal. 

"Look, Bones. I had Scotty make a new nameplate for us since we're officially sharing quarters now." 

She pointed up at the door and Leonard's eyes followed. "Very nice, darlin,......but wait. I thought you weren't changing your name. Did Scotty make a mistake? Cause that thing says Captain Jamie T. McCoy." 

Jamie grinned. "It's no mistake, Bonesy dear, I got the paperwork back last week and I am now officially sharing your last name. I wanted to let everybody know I'm clearly taken. Hope you don't mind."

Bones moved in close and took her by the shoulders, fixing her with an intense hazel stare. 

"Mind? Course not, Jamie-girl. It sounds nice on you. Heck, looks nice on you too." His accent was thickening up already, oh that was a good sign. 

"Well then, Dr. McCoy," she said seductively. "You mind showing your Mrs. a good time tonight? We're still newlyweds, after all and I don't have to be captain again until morning." She added a slight eyelash look for good measure. 

Bones's smile was almost feral as he growled back, "Not at all, sugar. Let's get in there before I kiss you senseless in the hall, Mrs. McCoy."

Jamie shivered with delight and punched in the code as fast as she could. No sooner had the doors opened than she was being pulled inside and kissed with all that southern passion. Yes, there was wall shoving involved, and then the couch, and finally the bed. 

The next morning, she may have been walking a little stiffly and sitting oddly in the captain's chair, but nobody made any comment other than a sly wink and thumbs up from Uhura. Jamie's smile was very content and relaxed as they set off on their mission. She was very thankful the new uniforms had high collars, though.


End file.
